


And action

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M, fluff or flop, just your local girl and her delusions, non-au, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Something special unfolds in the set of Going Seventeen, as told by a camera director.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Challenge 4: Non-AU





	And action

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired mostly by Going Seventeen Mouse Busters episode where Hoshi befriended the camera director who hid with him. This is not about them, sadly. 
> 
> Join me for a ride on Delulu Express!

You'd know shit's about to get real when PD-nim tells us to wear our comfiest rubber shoes and bring a change of clothes ─ that the _Going Seventeen_ shoot of the day is going to be physical as heck. 

My two years as a camera director for Seventeen has taught me to always wear running shoes to the shoots even though the location's indoors. I also always have extra shirts rolled in my backpack all the time just to be sure. With these kids, you never know when they'll start running wild for no reason, and PD-nim will k-word me if I miss a single shot.

It's tiring, to be honest, but it's so much fun. I used to ignore Seventeen when they debuted because I've always had my eyes set on second generation idols, but after being hired by Pledis and having spent so much time with them, I've grown to appreciate these talented artists. Knowing also what they're like behind the camera (literally) is one of the best perks that comes with my job. 

I was assigned to Dino when I started. Really well-mannered, that kid is. And he's deeply concerned about how he'd appear on camera ─ he maintains his smile even though he's already tired or the task at hand is difficult, and he knows how to project in front of the camera to display his burning passion. He'd approach me excitedly because _noona, did you catch me flipping the bottle successfully at the back?_ or _noona, I accidentally picked my nose a while ago ─ please don't include that!_ He's too adorable to behold, and it's no wonder his hyungs dote on him so much even though the cameras are already off. 

"Hi noona!" Dino says, zooming past me as he and the members race for the "treasure" for this episode's game.

See ─ physical as _heck_. I pick up the pace, short on breath, to catch up on Myungho.

The shoot's been going on for two hours already, and half the time, we were all just running around the campsite. 

I'm The8's camera director now, and he's completely different from Dino. Sometimes, he's too quiet that a lot of my shots of him don't make the final cut. Sometimes, he's so active that we feel _crushed_ to discard a lot of his clips. He doesn't approach me the way Channie used to do, but he never forgets to flash me a shy grin and thank me for working hard. He somehow found out my birthday and gifted me with a box of energy bars. _Thank you for looking after me, noona!_ the small card read, and he explained that the reason for the gift is so I'd have enough energy to chase after him when he starts running around during the shoots. It's sweet enough to make my chest ache.

"Was I running too fast?" Myungho asks, slowing a bit and panting beside me.

"It's okay! You have to win," I reply with a smile.

Somewhere, the timer signals the end of the round, and the PD announces break time. 

Oh, the amount of silly things I've seen him do when he thinks no one is paying attention! But because it's my one job, I always notice everything.

Maybe, he also thinks I don't see the way he looks at Mingyu. 

It's quite easy to miss, but it's there ─ and it's completely different and somewhat more special than the way he looks at Dokyeom, for example, or Jun. Sure, he's close with everyone, and he makes sure to give cuddles or hold his members' hands or massage their shoulders. 

With Mingyu, The8's demeanor completely changes. His touches linger more, his eyes have a certain spark in them. He'd playfully huff at the bad puns Mingyu makes during the shoots, saying they're no-jam, but he'd laugh secretly anyway once the attention is away from himself. They bicker like an old married couple, but they take care of each other at the same time and in ways they don't do with other members. Often, they'd detach from the group and have a little walk of their own around in the set during breaks, their pinkies linked.

"Are we rolling soon?" Mingyu asks, randomly coming up beside me. I say yes, about two more minutes left.

He sees me configuring my camera to suit the high afternoon sun and taking test shots of The8 while we're on break.

"Isn't he the cutest? Myungho."

I look up at Mingyu, and as expected, his eyes are on his fellow Seventeen member. I follow his line of sight and nod in agreement. "Indeed, yes."

"Ah, I like him so much," Mingyu murmurs absently. Like he simply forgot to turn his brain-to-mouth filter on or thought he didn't say that out loud. He turns to me in mild panic. "I mean..." he trails off, smiling sheepishly, before he jogs to where Myungho is goofing with Jeonghan. 

Myungho doesn't even look at him but reaches his hand out to hold Mingyu's like he's on auto-pilot. When he does turn to Mingyu, there's the special The8-patented Mingyu-induced smile again.

Myungho might be quiet most of the time, but his actions and expression usually say a lot. He exudes a certain vibe whenever he's with the members ─ with Mingyu, particularly ─ and it's nice to see he gets to have that genuine happiness amid all the pressure and struggles of being a Chinese idol in a foreign land. That happy glow certainly looks so good on him. 

Maybe there's something between them, maybe there isn't. It's not my place to be in on the secret or whatever. It's their business, and it's no longer my job to stick my nose in their private lives. I'm just glad to watch it all unfold from the sidelines.

PD-nim cues to get the cameras rolling again and calls action. The _Going Seventeen_ shoot resumes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Manifesting TTT 2020 (please GoSe gods, make it happen!!)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
